A Different Kind of 'Choosen One'
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: After the ninja war, Naruto is called to Suna on Gaara's request. The blond takes Sakura with him, and at dinner, Naruto discovers that he's been choosen for something rather odd, but he's going to rise to meet this challenge..:.NaruGaa. My 200th fanfic!


**A/N: HOLY CRAP, YOU GUYS. THIS IS MY 200****TH**** POSTED FANFIC. OMG.**

**And it's weird, because just last night I had this NaruGaa dream that was weird – it was drawn in, like, a large-eyed, shiny anime style that looked like something out of a fanart or doujinshi, and I could hear everyone speaking English but in voices that sounded like their Japanese counterparts, and it was so surreal because Gaara was like a lovesick puppy and so very uke-like and OOC; but then again, all this **_**was **_**a dream – and very romantic and kinda sad, so I decided to write it today after all my Glee stuff. **

**So here I am, and I hope everyone enjoys this bundle of weird-dream-inspired weirdness. XD**

**Consider this my late submission for Gaara's birthday. My own birthday is tomorrow the 24****th****, so… his is also an early birthday present to myself, I guess? LOL.**

**Also: pretty much AU. Sorry. D:**

**And in Naruto's POV, but you'll have that figured out in a matter of seconds, I'm sure. XD**

**

* * *

**

It's nice to see Gaara again. I mean, I kind of _missed_ him. A lot has been going on lately, what with Uchiha Madara and Sasuke and the army of zombies (well, necromancy-controlled dead ninja who were conscious of everything but unable to stop their own actions). It's all been very stressful, and life-threatening, and somehow, I've been goaded into going to Sunakagure for a while at Gaara's request.

I have to rest up anyway – lots of injuries still healing, because even with having Kyuubi's chakra under wraps, I have to be careful not to use it too much to heal myself – and Gaara's my friend, so why not? The battles are over. Most of us lived. And while I wept for a long time over the losses, I think I'm going to be okay now. I can handle this. I can move on.

Plus, admittedly, I feel kinda bad about smacking Gaara's hand away that one time in the snow, after the 'Kage meeting. I know he meant well, and rarely initiates any physical contact, and I was just… not in the right mindset at the time. I was so upset that I think I temporarily lost myself. Badly. A lot. Okay, so I was totally fucked up and I feel _really _guilty. Happy now?

Anyway, Sakura offers to come with me, and I take her up on it. She's still grieving Sasuke, like I am inside, and I think we need each other. Sai was right; she lied. She isn't in love with me. But she does love me in a way, and I care about her a lot. So, like the best friends we are, we're sticking together.

When the pair of us arrive in Suna, the streets are not very busy, and dimly lit in the dusky light of the evening. The sunlight will be completely gone soon, I'm sure.

"We're supposed to be staying with Gaara-sama, right?" Sakura asks me, cocking her head in my direction as we pace side by side. She adjusts the strap on her backpack for a moment. "Seems strange, us staying with him. I know we're his friends, but… what makes us so special? He's the _Kazekage._"

I shrug. "Maybe he's trying to thank us. He saved me once in that end battle, and then you saved him later by healing him. It all evens out, I guess."

"I suppose…"

I grin at her as we approach the 'Kage mansion. "Don't sweat it, Sakura-chan. Gaara's cool. He knows what he's doing. No one cares, anyway, so you shouldn't care, either."

She laughs a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Naruto. I just get worked up over things sometimes."

"You just have to learn to care less. Like Tsunade-baachan."

The pink-haired girl makes a funny face at me. "I don't think I want to care _that _little. She might have been my teacher for a while, but she's no role model."

I laugh heartily. It's terribly true.

Finally, we're inside the building, a woman escorting us to a dinning room. Apparently, they held dinner for us, even though it's getting a little late for a meal. We're seated at the end of the long table, on a pair of sitting mats near the head of the table where Gaara is seated. He makes a gesture, nodding his head at me and directing his hand toward the mat closest him on one side. The left-hand side, I notice, with the right side already taken by Temari-san, and beside her, Kankurou-san.

Sakura-chan sits next to me as I take my place beside Gaara. Also at the table are a few adults, some I recognize and some I don't, and none of which whom I know the names of.

"Thank you, shinobi of Konoha, for joining us here tonight," Gaara states rather formally, his shoulders rolling minutely beneath his white and blue Kazekage robes. He glances down for a moment, and then his aquamarine eyes lock with mine, and I'm honestly just a little sucked into them. I blink, staring, as he continues, "As you are probably unaware, this visit has significant purpose." His eyes leave mine again, and he looks a little flustered, a little hurt. "It's been brought to my attention that most Kazekage of the past have been much older than I, and already with spouses to help them lead their nation. Unfortunately, I have no such person. But as I recently found in a historic scroll, I am allowed to choose someone of the Village or a Village that Sunakagure is currently allied with. And thus… I have chosen you, Naruto."

I blink in shock as his eyes return to mine, and there's this furiously pink blush spreading across his cheeks, and for once in his life, I think Gaara is actually _nervous _and _embarrassed. _And I'm only thinking two things: when the fuck did Gaara fall in love with me, and does he mean that I have to _marry _him?

"Unless I have a legal lover by the time I reach age eighteen, I'm technically no longer qualified to lead my nation, because, according to our laws, I would have no heirs aside from my siblings, and I wouldn't be considered 'matured' enough to lead lest I can maintain a stable relationship with someone."

And I really, _really _can't believe what I'm hearing. Next to me, Sakura is gaping, and probably on the brink of giggling, which must be why she's sputtering how she needs to excuse herself to the restroom for a moment.

Gaara glances at me, expectant, flustered, and murmurs gently, just low enough for me to hear, "You do not have to accept, Naruto. I would understand it if you didn't. You have until the end of the week to decide. If you decline, I could always ask Matsuri. She likes me, my sister tells me."

I can't find any words. Honestly, I don't know what to do. Gaara's my friend, and I like him a lot, but this? Being the Kazekage's "legal lover," and the lover of a man no less? I don't… really think I'd be comfortable with it…

And yet, Gaara is such a good friend to me. He understands me in ways no one else does. I would hate to let him down. I would hate to see all the hope in his face leave, to crush his feelings that he must harbor for me since he's asking this of me.

I shake my head, a blush rising to my own face. "I… have to think about it." And I immediately rush out of the room, not even bothering to excuse myself. I think Gaara thought I'd react like this, too, because he doesn't call me back or come after me.

I nearly collide with Sakura-chan in the hallway. She's grinning. "This is so sweet. I didn't realize he liked you, but I should've known. Are you going to say yes?"

"I feel sick," somehow falls from my lips, and in seconds, my knees are giving out on me.

"Whoa!" Sakura gasps, catching my weight against her. "Naruto, are you okay?"

I shake my head. I'm really not. "I feel dizzy. And too hot. And my stomach is all fluttery-queasy and my heart won't stop racing." And I can't breathe. There's no air, and I'm choking a little.

"Oh my Kami! _Naruto_!" is the last thing I hear before I faint.

.o0o.

It all took me by such surprise, and I think not eating when I should have before we made that trek across the desert wasn't such a good idea, either.

"You got dehydrated," Sakura says with a tsk of her tongue behind her teeth. She shakes his head at me and lifts my hand. "See?" And she pinched the skin on the back of it, and it doesn't snap back right away like it's supposed to. It takes a little while. "I repeat: _dehydrated. _So here, drink up," she says, handing me a tall glass of water. "Stress can trigger the fainting spells when you're in such a state. I'm guessing Gaara did that? He feels really bad. He blames himself for your fainting by springing that on you."

"No, no, it's not his fault…" I try to say around gulps of water. I wipe my mouth with my hand before adding, "I was just… surprised, that's all."

"He thinks you're going to decline," Sakura-chan says softly, sadly. She glances up at me. "Are you? Because it's not… _usual _for two boys to be together. Which is why I think Haku would dress himself up like a woman when he was with Zabuza; so not to draw suspicion. But you two… you're both too manly for that. And I don't even know if you are attracted to Gaara in that way."

I shake my head. "I'm _not, _that's just the thing. I like girls. Always have. But, I dunno… Gaara's not like anyone I've ever known. I really care about him, Sakura-chan," I relay to her as I glance upward from where my eyes had been trained on my fingers around the rim of the glass. "And I don't know if I could stand to reject him again."

"Again?" she frowns, her sea foam green eyes questioning. "What do you mean, 'again?""

I suck in air tensely. "I… Remember when you told me that you loved me so that I wouldn't fight Sasuke? Sai came and told me some things, and then… Gaara showed up with his siblings in tow. And he reached out and touched my shoulder, trying to talk sense into, trying to tell me how he'd protect me, and I bat his hand away. I felt so horrible about everything that I didn't want any kindness. And looking back on it… he looked so hurt by that, so rejected. And yet he's extending a hand of… of _partnership _to me now? He must really love me, and it unnerves me. I don't want to hurt him."

"You could let him down gently –" she offers, but I cut her off with the wave a hand.

"No, that wouldn't solve anything. It'd be just as bad. Besides, I think… if I gave him a chance, and took the time to be around him more… I could come to love him, too. Even for a guy, Gaara's handsome. I know that. And even though I'm not sure about anything he might want from me, at least we'd be okay roommates. Besides, he's the best damn 'Kage they've ever had and they know it, and I can't take that away by saying no." I force a smile at this. "So… I have a week, right? I'll try spending as much time with him in this week as I can to get closer to him, and see if it'll work."

"A week isn't long enough to fall in love," Sakura murmurs.

I laugh. "Maybe not. But all of the time Gaara and I have spent together in our lives so far doesn't nearly add up to a week's time, so who's to say I can't fall for him in a week? I mean, it might be awkward to be with a guy, er, sexually, but Gaara doesn't seem the type anyway, so I think I'm safe."

Sakura snorts. "You would be surprised. But all right, do what you will, Naruto. I can't stop you. Just don't let there be pain between you two if you can't do it."

.o0o.

I can't ignore the fact that I have strong feelings for Gaara. It's shown multiple times, especially when Team Kakashi, myself included, was sent to save Gaara from the Akatsuki's clutches. And nothing can describe how I felt when I cried over his (thankfully temporary) death.

So, trying to go with those emotions, I aim to hang around Gaara, trying all of the techniques I know of in order to get closer to him and test out how it would be if I became his chosen lover.

I fall in pace with his stride down the hallway two days after that horrible dinner, since I hadn't had the courage to face him up until now. He raises a hairless brow when he sees me, and the faintest coloring touches his face. "Naruto," he acknowledges.

"Gaara," I return gently, and smile at him. It's all on purpose. I slip my hand into his, trying to see how it would feel. I feel him stiffen at the contact before returning my grip and smiling the barest hint of a smile as I move to lace our fingers together. I continue to walk alongside him, my face growing hot when I realize that I'm okay with this. I like the feeling of Gaara's hand in mine; he isn't wearing any sand armor now that pretty much every threat is gone and he's safe in his own city. His hands are a little rough and strong like mine, but noticeably more delicate than my own, and softer.

"What's this?" he wants to know, pointedly gesturing down at our hands.

"Nothing," I mumble with a nervous laugh and a scratch at the back of my head for a second. "I'm just… trying to warm up to the idea."

Gaara looks mildly surprised, his eyes widening for a brief second. He glances away, back on the path ahead of us. "So… you're actually considering it." It's not a question.

"Yeah," I clarify. "I am. I mean, I'm actually really flattered. Of all the people you know, you chose me? That's kinda sweet of you, Gaara," I joke. "Besides, I… er, well, anou…" I stumble over my words, not sure what to tell him. I release his hand and shake my head. "I'll see you later, Gaara." I can't think straight, suddenly.

He nods idly, watching with a longing glance I don't miss as I turn and head back the way I had come.

.o0o.

The following day, I find Gaara in his office with a small stack of papers in the corner.

"Hey Gaara," I greet casually as I come sit atop his desk, my legs dangling off to one side of where he's seated in that big chair of his. "What's up?"

"I'm currently trying to balance out Suna's trades. What brings you here?" he asks, clearly suspicious of me, and just a bit hopeful. "Have an answer for me yet?"

"Not quite," I say lamely. I clear my throat. "Um, Gaara? Could you look at me for a second?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugs, and signs something at the bottom of a page before setting it in a different pile and casting his quill off to the side. He leans back in his chair and looks up at my face, into my eyes, searching for answers. "What is it?"

I'm studying him for a moment, trying to figure things out. Gaara is… handsome, like I said before, but there's something else there. Something almost feminine, and yet something distinctly the _opposite _of feminine, and I realize with a little parting of my lips that I like this about him. His eyes, such a bright color, frame in black; his skin, a milky pale peach, so much lighter than my tan skin, and yet still more colorful than Sai's paper-white tone; and his hair, a rich blood red, but looking really, really soft.

I reach out, watching as he doesn't flinch like I thought he might (maybe because this is _me _and not anyone else?), and I run my hand through his hair, down his jaw, and lightly touch my fingertips to his chin before pulling away. He's not a girl, not Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan, but there's something addicting about how he feels under my fingers. So, scooting to sit directly in front of him on the desk, I lean forward, touching his face again, this time to capture his lips in a kiss.

I've never really kissed anyone before. I accidentally kissed Sasuke once, but outside of that, I have pretty much zero kissing skills. But even as I press my lips to Gaara's, he makes this funny sound that's caught between surprised and elated. I do everything I can to make it a good kiss, if only for his sake. And, selfishly, because I like to excel at everything, and want to see if I like kissing guys or not.

Oddly, I find that I do. Gaara's lips are slightly chapped from the desert heat, but they taste warm and like coffee, and his hands weaving up into my hair is kind of a turn-on. I like how he leans forward, into me, melting into my grasp. It's a bit of a thrill to know that I affect him this much, and that he's allowing all of this, even though he's usually a highly reclusive person.

As I break the kiss with a light lip-sticking sound, my eyes half-lidded with an unexplainable spark of lust, I hop off of his desk and quickly turn and flee the room.

This… is too weird. I thought maybe I'd agree with the terms and simply be platonic about things, but after seeing how much he likes me and after trying these stupid experiments… I'm ashamed to admit that I'm actually okay with this idea. Being with Gaara, I mean.

I bite back a pathetic groan of frustration as I flop down on my guest bed.

Dammit.

.o0o.

"Naruto," Sakura-chan says, approaching me the next day. "Your week still has a few days left in it. Have you given up?"

I shake my head, ruffling my blond hair as I get up. I haven't left my room since I kissed Gaara yesterday. I haven't eaten, and I've barely slept. "No, not entirely, 'ttebayo."

"Why are you acting like this?" Sakura wants to know.

"Be… because! I dunno, I thought maybe I could prove to myself that it would be possible, or maybe I actually didn't want it to be possible, because I don't want to make it seem like I swing that way, but Gaara is just so – so…" and I'm at a loss for words, and opt to groan instead.

Sakura smiles a little as she holds out the bowl of instant ramen she made for me. "Why don't you eat something and then try to explain?"

I smile tiredly as I take the offer. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

After the bowl of ramen is taken into my growling stomach, I feel warm and ready to spill. "I tried some stuff. Holding his hand, kissing him; simple stuff, since I knew talking would be a waste of time since Gaara only does when he deems it necessary. And I realized something a little scary: I didn't mind any of it. It felt… nice. _Right._ It's so weird, Sakura, but Gaara and I have this sort of _connection _that I can't describe, and – a-and I think I could get used to it. Dependent on it, even. Is it weird that I'm beginning to think how I ever lived without him? Because it's weird to me. And frightening."

She goes to say something, but cuts herself off mid-breath and glances down at where her hands are folded in her lap. She heaves a heavy shrug, releasing the breath she held in. "It's complicated, I agree. But not weird, no. And not scary, either. It's… beautiful."

"…Say what?"

She laughs and looks up at me. "Don't you get it, Naruto? Don't you see? This shows that you've always loved him, and just didn't know that it was romantic. And it's a beautiful thing, you coming to your senses and choosing this. It will make Gaara so happy, and I think it will make you very happy as well."

I stare at her for a moment in disbelief.

She makes it worse by grinning broader, informing me, "Before all the troops went to go fight in the war, did you know that Gaara – since he was the head general, and one of the troop leaders – made a huge, inspirational speech to get them motivated? Did you know that he kept mentioned you throughout the entire thing, and with each breath that you got brought into the speech, he became more and more passionate and outspoken? Temari told me. She was there. She said that up until that moment, she's had her moments of being proud of her little brother, but never so much as she was right then and there."

"He… he really did all that?" I murmur quietly.

The pink-haired girl nods firmly. "He did. You mean the world to him, Naruto. You showed him that there _is _a world worth keeping and being an active part of. Why do you think he's Kazekage to begin with? And why he wants you to be part of it, to help him keep it?"

I stare at her a moment longer before blinking, tears threatening to leak from my eyes. I rub them away with the heels of my hands. I glance out the circular window in the room, nodding softly to myself. "Yeah, okay. Okay," I croak, my voice regaining some of its strength as I keep going, "I'll do it. I'll tell him tonight."

"Good," Sakura-chan says gleefully, and sends a wink my way before taking my empty bowl and exiting the room.

I climb out of bed, take a shower, put on fresh clothing, and take a small nap to get rested for dinner. I skipped last night's, but this time I'll attend. And I'll tell Gaara in front of everyone that I'm accepting his offer. It's kind of a big responsibility – it's almost like he's asking me to be a second Kazekage, which is _hugely _important_, _nearly like being Hokage of my own Village – but I think I can take it.

If only for Gaara's sake.

.o0o.

At dinner, my nerves have me vibrating in my seat; constantly trembling, fidgeting, not unsure of my decision, but instead unsure of how to go about announcing it, and if I can do it with all these other people in the room. I wish it were only Gaara here…

Under the table, Sakura gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Now or never, I keep telling myself. It motivates me more to think there might be a 'never.' So… now, or…

"Gaara?" I say, my voice cracking. He glances at me, seemingly with some reserve, and I wonder if it's because I keep ditching him every time I try something. "Um… I want to. I mean, I will. Uh, that is, I accept…? If it's, you know, still an active offer, and, er, anou… if you still want me to be your, um, legal… lo… yeah. That."

Tactful as ever, Naruto. Oh my fucking _Kami._

Gaara hasn't stopped gaping at me since I said the word 'accept.' He suddenly stands from the table, his face growing pinker with each passing second. "I am excusing myself," he states in a rush, which is odd for him. He's suddenly gone, and I feel compelled to follow, so I hastily ask to be excused myself before dashing out.

"Oi, Gaara! Gaara, wait! _Oi_!"

I catch up to him once he reaches a balcony, one foot already on the ledge, one hand reaching for the ledge of the roof above.

"What are you doing?" I ask, praying – but knowing better, since it wouldn't make sense if he did – that he isn't trying to commit suicide.

"Roof," he says, stressing the word. He leaps up, and I follow suit just as quickly. Suddenly it's only the two of us, the moon our soul witness, as we clamber up to the top of the Kazekage mansion.

"Wow… the view is awesome up here," I remark idly, a quirk of a smile on my lips.

"I come here often to think. Always have," Gaara responds tightly, his voice wavering slightly. He stops dead and turns to look at me, and I freeze in place, my eyes drawn to his. "Did you mean that?" he says fiercely, his tone hard and his expression as blank as ever. "Because I don't want you to patronize me or do it because you feel obligated to."

"I know," I return just as firmly. "Do you think I made this choice half-assed? I know what I'm getting into, Gaara, and I'm not just doing it to be polite or out of our friendship. I…" It's here that I falter, my tongue typing in knots. I take a step forward. "Gaara… why me, though? I want to know. I think I have the right to. And I have my speculations, but I'm genuinely curious as to why, 'ttebayo."

He shakes his head and glances at the stars, his eyes falling soon to the horizon. "You were always so close, even when we were apart. I can't explain it. Ever since you told me how you feel my pain so much that it hurts, I felt something. Something broke inside of me, something gave way to empathy and sympathy when before all I had was apathy. And it grew and grew, until you were all that I thought about, and I ached for any chance I got to see you again. And to wake up in your arms after death took me, and later, to react so strongly to knowing that your life was being threatened by Uchiha Madara's plans… I understood. I love you."

And he looks at me, finally, after having glances at his hands in front of him. Again I feel that urge to blink back the tears that are threatening to spill out. It touches me in a weird way that I can't explain. And if I had only been around more, I could have witnessed all the signs, could have seen how he fell in love with me, and maybe could have reciprocated it sooner.

"Gaara," I whisper, my answer evident in my tone; or, at least, I try to make it clear. I step the remaining paced between us and bring him into my arms. I realize, suddenly, that he's crying. There are no tears, but he's shaking violently and his breathing is erratic.

"Even now… you're close. Physically, yes, but… I feel you _here_," he mutters, his voice oddly calm. I can feel him touch his chest between us; his forehead positioned against my collarbone, and my arms around his shoulders. The redhead snakes an arm up my back, desperately clutching my jacket mid-spine. He pulls away enough to look my in the eyes, his own aqua orbs turned mint green in the dimly blue light of the night. His hand remains on my back, warm and mysteriously inviting. "Do you love me?" he whispers, his face still relatively emotionless, but his tone speaking volumes.

"I think I do, yes," I answer as solidly as I'm capable. He nods, taking this answer as it is, and leaning back into me. I hold him tightly, and it feels right. He feels right. We fit, in a strange way. "I think of you often, too. I was around Killerbee-san for a while, but aside from him, you're the only other Jinchuuriki I've known personally. And Killerbee-san is a cool guy and all, but he's never known our suffering. He was like a rapping star to his people. But you and I… we share something deeper than that, don't we?"

He turns his head and presses his lips to my neck, and silent agreement. A shiver runs down my spine, and I fell my hands glide almost unconsciously lower on his back.

"I don't think I love you as much as you love me yet, but give me time, okay? I'll marry you or whatever this weird thing is I have to do for you to remain Kazekage, and then we can get to know each other to the fullest and I can return your feelings in full. That sound okay?" I murmur nearly in his ear as I clutch the redhead closer to my body. He feels so good, warm and solid and real. People don't hug me often, and I've never been held. But I'm finding that it's an addicting feeling. This, right here… it's the best.

"That sounds like more than I could ask for," Gaara answers honestly. "Perfectly acceptable."

"Good," I nod, and I feel like I just sealed a deal of some sort. "Should we, uh, go back inside, or…?"

"Kiss me again," Gaara says, and I wouldn't have heard him if I weren't still locked in this embrace. I can feel his nails dig into the fabric of my jacket as he holds on with both hands. Who would've thought that Gaara was suppressing all of these desperately needy desires?

And I can't say no to them, either. This is a whole new side of Gaara that I think I'm the only person allowed to see. So I nod without hesitation, and move to cup his face again. I watch as his eyes flutter closed, the shortest of lashes under the black rings around his eyes, something I've never noticed, but find myself staring at in the moonlight.

I slowly tilt my head and lean in, my lips grazing his for a second before hungrily attacking them, my lips pushing and pulling, sucking and planting, until he gasps a little, his mouth opening, his teeth skimming my tongue as I deepen the kiss. His hands tangle in my hair again, and I suppress a moan as I bring his chest flush against mine, our tongues inexperienced but trying to work together without being too terribly messy.

We're both breathless in a mater of seconds, pulling back with a thin line of spit disconnecting between us as I look at him, really look at him, and realize that Gaara is kind of beautiful, and Sakura-chan was once again right about something.

"This is real?" one of us says, and I'm not sure of a moment if it's him or me who says it. But then I realize it was him, and Gaara seems to be confused and dazed and so happy that he must not understand that happiness like this is possible, considering his past.

"It's real," I assure him. I stroke the length of his cheek before pecking another kiss to his skin, this time on his nose. "And it's something I could get used to." We both deserve a little happiness. And if it means being different – a couple made out of two boys – then so be it. There's "true love" here, something not every ninja is blessed enough to find. So if I can have it in my grasp, I will. And Gaara is such a nice choice, I think. He's not like everyone else. And he's changed drastically since I first met him; completely redeemed. And that makes him worthwhile, I believe.

"It's something I could get used to as well," he confesses with the slightest of smiles before leans up the inch or so that separates us to give me another kiss. I think we're both a little drunk on the contact; normally, I doubt we'd be this affectionate, especially Gaara. But, seeing as how we've been a little deprived our whole lives… I think we have an excuse.

"Let's get back inside. I think everyone might be wondering what became of us. And, well, I'm kinda hungry."

Gaara actually _laughs_ – a breathless sputter, but still recognizably a _laugh – _and nods in agreement. "Right. Of course," he says, and takes my hand in his and leads me back to the balcony below the roof's ledge before slipping into the entranceway with me in tow.

And when we get back, Sakura and Gaara's siblings are wearing very poorly constructed masks over their smug smirks of approval and know-it-all-ness. Damn them. But at the same time, thank goodness for them.


End file.
